The present invention relates, in general, to a lamp apparatus and pertains more particularly, to an electrified decorative candle array.
There are presently sold for use during the Christmas season, electrified candle apparatus or candelabras. One of these devices typically include eight 7 watt lamps and thus the total wattage of the device is 56 watts of electricity.
Due to the rising cost of electrical energy, there is a need for a decorative candle apparatus which consumes less energy without significantly decreasing the amount of illumination. Midget base lamps do provide adequate illumination at significantly decreased wattage, but due to the high labor cost of assembling these tiny sockets and lights, it has not been worthwhile especially in this country to use these midget lamps. Also, it has not been practical to assemble a complete electrified candle device in a foreign country where the labor rate is low because the completed device is bulky to ship and the freight costs are prohibitive.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide an improved electrified candle apparatus or candelabra using low wattage, preferably midget lamps.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an electrified decorative candle apparatus that consumes substantially less electricity than prior art apparatus.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an electrified candelabra that comprises a string of midget lamps which are readily assembled in a typical prior art candle holder array.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a simple method of assembling a string of lamps in a multiple candle holder. In this connection in accordance with the present invention, there is also provided a novel jig arrangement for practicing the method of this invention.